Mary Anne vs Janet
by Elizabeth8289
Summary: Janet had a big secret: she likes Peter Landry. But Mary Anne was told that Peter wasn't the right guy for her. He's too immature. She knew that's not a safe secret to keep. What would she do to keep a best friend safe? Then, the stress caused her to have high blood sugar that landed her in the hospital.
1. Janet's Secret

The Baby-Sitters Club belongs to Ann M. Martin

My best friend, Janet Poirot, came to me during lunch and sat with me.

"There is no studios today. Cam's on vacation until next Monday," I said.

"I know. I came to tell you a secret," said Janet. "There is someone I have a crush on. His name is Peter Landry. He doesn't know it yet. Can you keep that secret?"

"Sure," I said. "My lips are sealed."

"Great, thanks," smiled Janet.

I knew she meant my friends. It's normal to tell a trusted friend first. Logan knows Peter, so I better not say anything to Logan in case the secret gets spoiled.

I'm Mary Anne Spier. I'm 15 and a tenth grader at Stoneybrook High School here in Stoneybrook, Connectiut. Janet and I would exchange secrets often. The only secret I didn't tell her was how strict my father was. But she's a wonderful at keeping secrets. So am I for that matter. My friends knew that. My other best friend, Kristy Thomas, Claudia Kishi, and I grew up together and they knew Dad was strict when I was younger. Let me make this easier between you and me: I don't feel comfortable to tell anyone about that.

At home, I remembered about something: Peter is not the right guy for Janet. I heard he's immature. Logan told me abuot that the other day. And, what if Janet ends up with Peter? She could change to be immature. Should I warn her? Peter had a girlfriend, but they broke up since the girl realized he's much too immature to be with. Who could blame her?

I learned that you can tell a secret to an adult you trust to keep your friends safe. I'm debating to tell Dad if I have to. He would know what to do.

The next day, I kept an eye on Janet who went to Peter. She introduced herself to him and told him she's interested in him. But he had the terrible manners. I noticed he almost hit her as I went to save her.

"Don't hit my best friend," I said.

"Hey, do you mind?" asked Janet.

"He was about hit you?" I asked. "Would you want to be in abusive relationship?"

After school, Cam texted me saying he was already back. I texted Janet to tell her, but no answer. I found out she's with Peter.

Later, at the studios, Jennifer noticed Janet wasn't me and asked, "Where's Janet? Did she knew Cam came back early?"

"She's gone off with some guy she liked. It's a dangerous secert," I said.

"You can tell me if you need to," said Jennifer.

"That's true I can. I'm concerned about her safely. She likes Peter Landry and made me promise not to tell anyone. The only problem is that he's not the right guy from what I hear. He's very immature for starters and when Janet went to meet him, he almost hit her, so I grabbed her in time. She didn't like that. Peter's girlfriend broke up with him since he was much too immature to be with. Janet did not care," I explained.

"You're a good friend to know about these things," said Jennifer.

"I know," I agreed. "Glad I didn't keep that promise because I knew he's not safe to be with her at all. After school, I texted Janet to tell her Cam's back, but she didn't answer. That was unsual for her not to reply me. That was when I found out she's with Peter."

"Instead of being here?" asked Jennifer.

"Yes," I responded.

"You did the right thing by telling me," said Jennifer.

"If that was me, I'd listen to Janet right away," I said.

"I agree," said Jennifer.

"What should I do to keep her safe?" I asked.

"You can tell her mom about what's going on," suggested Jennifer.

That made sense to me.

"I could tell Dad to see what he thinks. He might agree with you," I said.

I was glad I was able to tell Jennifer about Janet. At home, I had the cell phone ready. I was trying to figure the best way to tell Janet's mom. But what worries me is that if Janet finds out, she'd get mad at me. I would tell her I did it to keep her safe before Peter gets abusive. In fact, that's another reason why his ex-girlfriend broke up with him according to Logan.

Later, I joined Dad on the porch.

"What's up, sweetie?" asked Dad.

I was able to tell him about it.

"When Jennifer asked me where Janet was, I told Jennifer the truth. I felt I had to do it because if I stayed quiet, Janet would get hurt. If Peter was a good guy, that's different. I'm glad Logan told me about Peter. I didn't Janet though because she might not care and still would fall for him," I explained. "I'm not sure what to say to Janet's mom. The only problem, though, is that Janet could get mad if she found out I broke a promise."

"I think her mother would be glad you care about Janet," said Dad.

"That's true," I agreed.

That made sense to me. Leave that to Dad. After we talked, I went to my room. I texted Janet's mom to tell her about what's going and added about Peter. Dad was right. When she replied me, she thanked me for watching out for Janet and to care about her and to tell her. I felt better after I did the right thing.


	2. Mary Anne vs Janet

The next day, Janet explaimed, "Why did you break a promise!?"

"To keep you safe. Jennifer asked me where you were, so I had to tell her the truth. I can't tell a lie," I told her.

"Yes you can," said Janet.

"No. I am not going to get in trouble for lying," I said. "I'm sorry to break it up to you, but Peter is not the right guy for her at all. He's bad news. He had a girlfriend, but she broke up with her because he's too immature."

"Who told you that?" asked Janet putting her hands on her hips.

"I heard it from somebody. I don't want you to see you get hurt. I'm watching out for you like a good friend. If that was me, I'd listen to you," I said.

I didn't tell her Logan was the one who told me. Why? I promised him I wouldn't tell her. That's what I did without mentioning his name.

"If I didn't grab you in time yesterday, he would've hit you. And, you didn't even care when I did that to save you," I added.

"It doesn't matter," said Janet.

"Um, it does. Friends keep each other safe. You would do the same for me," I said.

Janet stomped away. She doesn't care. I knew it's going to be trouble. Imagine if Peter would ger her in trouble? I can't picture. What I'm concerned the most is my diabetes. I hope my blood sugar wouldn't go out of control from a nervous breakdown trying to help Janet. I'm not sure nervous breakdown is safe for diabetics.

Later, I heard Peter actually punched Janet and got suspended for a few days after he got caught by the principal. I knew that would happen. I warned her about that. See what happens when she didn't listen? I am done helping her.

Later, at the studios, I was able to forget about it. Janet wasn't there again. Logan told me she's with Peter again even though he's suspended. I told Jennifer that.

"If she does that one more time instead of being here, I will have her to be replace with someone else," said Jennifer.

"I agree. I would like to know which one is more important to her: us or Peter," I added.

"I know," said Jennifer.

"He even got suspended for punching her," I continued on. "How can you be with someone like that? I wouldn't bother at all."

"Me either," said Jennifer.

At home, I told Dad about what Peter did and added, "He got suspended for a few days."

"That would teach him a leason," said Dad.

"I knew that was going to happen. I'm afraid to have a nervous breakdown. Is that safe for diabetics? I don't know if that could make my blood sugar to go too high," I said.

"That's a good question," said Dad.

"I'm going to ask Stacey about that," I said.

I did and she told me it could happen anytime during a nervous breakdown. Sounds exciting, right? I thanked her saying that's all I wanted to know. I'll just try not to think about it. I noticed Janet texted me, but I didn't bother reading it and deleted it. I don't care if she's mad at me for breaking a promise, but I did that for her own good.

In the middle of the night, I probably had my phone on vibrate because I could hear it. When I answered that, Janet told me something crazy- she was going to skip school to be with Peter and told me I better say anything or else. I chuckled softly and deleted that. I shut my phone on top of that. The next day, I told Dad about Janet's plan.

"Cutting school to be with that immature Peter? Is she nuts?" asked Dawn. "Glad you didn't keep that promise."

"I know. I ignored it by deleting it," I said.

"Good move," agreed Meredith.

"Janet doesn't know that I texted her mom earlier. She thanked me," I said.

"I'm glad you did the smart thing because skipping school is a bad choice," said Dad.

"Tell me about it," I nodded with an agreement.


	3. Mary Anne Gets Hospitalized

After I had breakfast, I started to feel shaky. When I first had that, Stacey told me it could be a sign of high or low blood sugar. I just took my insulin though and it was clear enough. Am I having a nervous breakdown? I hope not. I sat on my bed.

"Are you okay?" asked Meredith who was worried about me.

"I'm feeling shaky," I replied.

"It's not your diabetes, is?" asked Meredith.

When she checked my blood sugar, she said, "Uh-oh. I better go get Dad. It's too high at 400 mg/dl."

She rushed out to Dad, who said, "Where's Mary Anne? She's going to be late."

"That's what I was coming down for. She felt shaky. I just checked her blood sugar and it was at 400 mg/dl," answered Meredith.

"That's dangerous," said Dad.

That was when Dawn came down and said, "Richard, Mary Anne just collapsed."

Dad ran up to me and noticed I was shaking nonstop with blue foam coming out and said, "I better rush her to the hospital right now. She's having a seizure."

Dad grabbed me and he rushed me out in a flash.

At the hospital, Dr. Wellington came out and said, "We stopped the seizure, but the blood sugar is still high. She's in a coma."

Dad told the doctor about everything and said, "She was worried to have a nervous breakdown because of it."

"She is having a nervous breakdown, which is why her blood sugar is high," said the doctor.

"Will she be okay?" asked Dad who was concerned about me.

"She'll be fine. We'll have to keep her here until her blood sugar goes back to normal," replied Dr. Wellington.

"Alright," said Dad.

Later, Janet probably found out I told her mom about her craziest idea because she came angrily and exclaimed, "You broke your promise!"

"Shh. This is the hospital. And, I didn't promise anything. I didn't reply that tough mark. You put me in the coma and caused me to have a nervous breakdown," I said.

"Me?" asked Janet who was shocked.

"Yes, you. I'm done helping you and you will not be my background singer for awhile and I will tell Jennifer that. You don't care if Peter is bad news. He's too immature like I told you. If that was Logan, I would break up with him right away. I would listen to you like true friends do. I do care about you," I said.

Janet did not like that and stormed right out. Honestly, Peter changed her since she's with him and I don't think he's interested in her at all. She just doesn't see it that way. I am sure if I told her how I knew about Peter, she still might not listen.

Ever since she left, my blood sugar went higher at 530 mg/dl. When Dad came back to see me, the doctor told him.

"That high?" asked Dad.

I told him about what happened with Janet and said, "She did not care what I told her and stormed out. I even told her she's all done as a background singer for awhile."

"I don't blame you," said Dad.

"That's how my blood sugar went higher. She doesn't realize how much I care about her," I continued.

"I'm sure she will somehow," said my father.

"I do give Logan for telling me about Peter. I'd tell Janet, but I promised him I wouldn't in case things get worse," I said.

"I get what you mean," agreed Dad.

"I don't want to let things get too far," I said.

"I know, honey," said Dad comforting me.


	4. The Friendship Break-Up

I was hospitalized for two days until my blood sugar went back to normal. My friends and Logan visited me. Even Joyce came. I was glad about that. They were shocked about what happened.

I might even replace Janet with Joyce. I'm also thinking of dropping our friendship because Janet will never change. I will never want to be friends who are immature even when their boyfriends change those girls. My friends don't blame me about my decision.

Joyce and I met one day when she and another girl got into a fight in a school library and they both got thrown out. I ended up being nice to Joyce. It turned out that her parents got divorced and she came here from Arizona with her mom. That's hard. We became friends right away. She just didn't want me to tell anyone about her issue. I understood. Dawn told me when Dad met Joyce, she had bad manners, but when he discovered her as a new person, he approved our friendship.

When Dawn told him how I knew Joyce, he didn't care about that. I was able to tell him about her issue after I checked with her first. I told him about the promise I couldn't break.

I was at home resting on the couch. I'm just glad my blood sugar is normal. I decided to take a few days off from school to avoid stress. That way my blood sugar would be in the dangerous zone. When I told Dad, he didn't blame me for doing that.

"I'll just focus at the recording studios this week. I don't get a nervous breakdown from there," I said.

"Okay, that's fine," said my father.

"I'm thinking of ending the friendship with Janet before she gets too immature," I continued.

"That would be the best thing for you to do," agreed Dad.

"I'm not going to wait and see how it goes. I'm afraid to tell her. She may lose her temper," I said. "I'm also replace her with Joyce."

"That would be another good idea to avoid stress," said Dad.

Later, I texted Janet to tell her our friendship will have to end and replace her with someone else. I got a bad feeling that if she causes problem, I could land up in the hospital again.

She replied a threat text saying she'll kill me. That got me terrified. Luckily, I texted Janet's mom to tell her that. She was stunned and thanked me. Then, I deleted Janet's cell phone number, but kept her mom's in case I need her. I even told Dad about that text and added what I did.

"She was stunned. She didn't blame me for ending our friendship. She's going to ground Janet and take her cell phone away until futhur notice," I said.

"Good idea," agreed Dad.


	5. Mary Anne's Decision

In the middle of the night, I did not sleep much. I was still scared about that text even though I was able to tell her mom about that. I'm not sure if Dad knew because he came in and noticed I was awake.

"Are you okay, honey? You should be sleeping," said Dad as he sat on the bed with me.

"I just couldn't sleep thinking about that threaten text even though I'm glad I did the right think," I replied.

"Janet should've thought about it before she did that to you," said Dad.

"I know. She should take a message that I don't want to be friends with her anymore since she's changed because of that Peter," I said. "She probably doesn't care what I told her. There is no way I'd end up back in the hospital because of her."

"I don't blame you," agreed Dad comforting me.

I'm not sure how I was asleep because a few hours later, I woke up from this most terrified dream that I ever had: it was based on that text. I got a feeling that could haunt me for awhile. It was a good thing I took a few days off so I can relax, otherwise Janet might try to kill me. Glad I only have one class with her. That's all I care about. But I know that's going to scare me. I'm debating to tell the teacher about my fears, so she can help me out. Dad agreed that I should do that to be prepared. I wish I could get out of that class to be safe. Perhaps that would be a better idea for me.

A few days later, I was back at school. Janet wasn't there, so I was able to tell the teacher about the threat text.

"I don't know if I should be in the different because I'm worried about the blood sugar to go too high again," I said.

"I don't blame you. You're right to tell me about that," said the teacher. "We can go tell the principal about being in a different class to be safe."

We did and the principal agreed with me, so that's what he did. I would be in that class tomorrow. I'd have a different teacher, but that's okay with me. The principal will let him know about this situation. They'll also put a stop about that text if Janet did it again or say she's threaten to kill me. I felt better on what I did. Janet didn't know what was going on.

She was suspended for skipping school this week while I was hospitalized according to Kristy.

"At least I would be safe from her for awhile. She threaten kill me since I ended the friendship," I said.

"What?!" exclaimed Kristy in a shocked voice.

"I know, but I was able to tell her mom about it. She will be punished and she would have her phone taken away," I said.

"Good idea," agreed Kristy.

"I was so terrified that I hardly slept for the past few nights," I said. "It has been haunting me."

"Can't she take a hint about you breaking up a friendship with her?" asked Kristy.

"Apparently, she doesn't," I replied. "At least I got her mom's cell phone in case she gives me problems."

"That's a good thing," said Kristy.

"I know," I said. "If Peter wasn't immature, I'd have Janet by now."

"I agree," said Kristy. "It's all his fault."

"I blame it on Janet as well since she doesn't see how he is," I said. "I don't get how people pick each other."

"Me either," said Kristy. "Was she trying to impress him?"

"Impress him? If she did, he wouldn't be a tough guy," I said.

"That's true," said Kristy.

"I never seen a friend who is immature at all," I continued.

"Same here," said Kristy.

The next day, I started a new English class. I felt better about doing that and it went great. I had Kristy in that class- thankfully. In fact, we were sitting with each other. The teacher, who was very nice, understood why I switched to another English class when my other teacher explained it to him- especially on how my blood sugar was out of control. Janet must have been allowed to be back at school and she must have found that I switched to another English class because when she asked about it, she was told to mind her business.

I'm glad they took care of that. They didn't want her to hurt me. At least they'd keep me safe. If I haven't told them, I'd get beaten up to be honest with you. I wanted her to be safe without Peter around. As far as I know, they're worried about why Peter has been acting immature. They would like to help him so he can have a better life and so that Janet can change back the way she was before. Who knows when that would happen?


End file.
